The Olde Deus
by King Revon
Summary: At the point of the beginning and the end, there is one being. Revontheus, the Olde Deus of Creation & Destruction and the High Heavens. Follow the tale of Revontheus. Experience the joy, happiness he experiences. The sadness and anger he feels. All in this wonderful, sad tale.


**The Beginning of Olde Deus**

The Olde Deus. The Olde Deus were beings that exist to represent the forces of Elements and of Creation itself. Beings that were created long after the original two were created. Creation/Destruction and Darkness. These beings are the ones that were there first. Even before the gods and Divine. The true beings that created all. And every being, deep down, in their very creation, knows it. Even if they do not wish to to be that way.

Getting on with history, The Olde Deus of Creation/Destruction itself was, and is, the beginning and the end. However, it could not gain a physical form as of that point. As everything was still to unstable. Causing the form to be incorporeal instead of both that and physical. Only when the union of light and darkness is established would Creation/Destruction become stable enough for him that he can obtain a physical form.

With Darkness, the form it chose to take was the lunar form of a woman, However, that was much after she was given her physical form. She had come into being almost if not immediately after Creation came into existence. She would wander aimlessly throughout the newly created space. Much later, she would become lonely. Searching for something, someone to sooth her loneliness. Soon began to realize that she couldn't see anyone or anything. So, with the power she had been gifted and born with and create something that would help sooth her. Help her find someone to be with. After being alone for so long, she wanted to never be alone again. So, she created another world. With different races of old. However, with Creation still unstable, her world soon started to crumble and break apart. Leaving nothing more than the feeling of loneliness in Darkness. During which time, she had decided on a name. Empress.

Eons have passed since Empress had tried and failed making an existence outside of her and darkness. But try and try as she might, nothing she did could create a new world. And in turn, sooth her loneliness. Until eons later, something of a miracle in her eye, a new Olde Deus was born. With his birth, came light. The stars and the building blocks for what would later be the High Heavens.

With the Olde Deus of Lights birth, came with the stars and the concept of light and darkness within one's heart. Good and Evil. And the remedy for the Olde Deus of Darkness, Empress's fear. After gaining his form and traveling the space with the new celestial bodies moving around the space. Soon both Light and Darkness meet.

The moment the two meets, something comes over them. Empress, so lonely and touched starved. She immediately embraced the new Olde Deus. Softly weeping. Mostly in joy and relief that she was no longer alone.

While in the embrace, The Olde Deus of Light, was, to put it simply, dumbfounded and oddly satisfied. Satisfied that, even not knowing who this woman he found is, he was in the embrace of the woman. Feeling content. Happy, even for being only a few eons old, that he was with someone. Someone that would be with him for at least a few millennia. He believed that he would be the happiest with her by his side. And, with events that would happen thousands of lifetimes after, he would still love her. Even if she had fallen to become something less than what she was, pure and angelic, with what humans would consider her far later in this story.

When the two Olde Deus had gotten together, they never really spent anytime apart. Even with the slow creation of the worlds. They would never be apart too much. They would be the respective Kings of their element. Her of Darkness and he, Light. They would never be the King of Creation & Destruction. Because that title would be held for their creator and first-born son, Revontheus. He would become the King of Creation & Destruction, but that of the High Heavens as well. But that is to be discussed later. With eons to come, Light would later gain a name of his own. With the help of Empress, he found his own name, his very being, Kylios.

They would become closer and closer till they seal their union with a marriage and soon after, had become with child. She was excited that, the child would be of the man she loved and the child she would love as equally. Soon, the child was born. That child would be the physical form of Creation & Destruction. And having three other children who would control three other forces and element. Time, Space and the Void. However, where the true story starts is with the birth of Revontheus, King of Creation & Destruction and of the High Heavens.

The story of love, hatred, betrayal and anger. How the King of Heaven was raised. How he met his mate and husband. How he had his children and made friends. How, after his birth, everything was set into place. And how he met his death, a miserable and sad end. This is the story of the Old Deus of Creation & Destruction, Revontheus.


End file.
